


Nobody said it was easy

by badbloodwritings



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbloodwritings/pseuds/badbloodwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just something I wanted to do for a long time. I don't know whether anyone is interested in it but I thought it would be fun. The focus will be on Root and Shaw and their relationship. They don't know each other yet but that'll change very quickly when Root comes into a mental institution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody said it was easy

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language but I hope it's not too bad. Let me know what you think!

**Day 1**

 

„Root? Would you like to introduce yourself to the group?” Pause. “Root?” Mrs. Evans looked at her and waited patiently. She knew Root heard her by now but needed some time to form the words before she spoke. “Of course. I'm Root and I've been here before. A few years ago. Since yesterday I'm back.”, the brunette was very quiet but not shy. She knew she should tell the people around her why she was her but she decided against it. It was more fun that way, right?

There were only three more people in the room who looked like they belonged here the way she did. Two men and a woman. The woman didn't look up the whole time and seemed angry but Root had no idea what could have bothered her. The shorter one of the two men had a constant smile on his face and immediately responded to Root. “Nice to meet you Root. My name is Harold Finch. Oh and I'm sure my wife will be here any second. You'll love her. Her name is Grace and she's an artist.”

Mrs. Evans interrupted him. “Harold. We talked about this.” Now Root was curious what the woman meant. He seemed normal. A little too kind but still very normal. Harold completely ignored Mrs. Evans and his smile grew even wider when he looked to the door.

“Grace! I just told Root about you. It's so nice to see you!” He stood up and walked across the room. But the door was closed and there was nobody else in here. Grace doesn't exist, Root realized. He just saw her. Or thought she was there. It made her smile a little bit because his reason why he was here was a little similar to hers.

Now she really wanted to know why the others were here. Especially the woman who still didn't seem interested in what was going on. She was wearing a black shirt and black sweatpants.

The taller guy kept looking skeptically at everyone. Maybe he was an ex soldier or something like that, PTSD is pretty common. While some other people carried Harold out of the room, Mrs Evans looked at the man.

"John? Di you want to say something to our new guest?"

"Well, she already knows my name is John, what else is there to say?"

"Maybe that you suffer from PTSD? It's very important that you speak to other people about it, John. Denial is not getting you anywhere."

John didn't say another word, instead he just got up and nervously walked over to the big windows.

"If no one wants to talk about anything, are we done here?" It was the first time the woman dressed in black had looked up. The sound of her voice was surprisingly calming and Root recognized her big brown eyes which seemed to see right through her.

"No we are not. Wouldn't you like to know why Root is here, Sameen?" Now Root knew her name. It was just as beautiful as her whole appearance.

"Actually I don't, if that gets me out of the session earlier."

 

_See? Not even the people here care about you._

 

Root violently shook her head. She hadn't heard the voices in a few days. But they were back now. 

"Is everything alright Root?" Mrs. Evans asked, noticing Roots sudden change of emotions. 

"Yes. But I have to agree with Sameen. I just want to be done here. Can we continue tomorrow?" 

"Now you're gaining some points." Sameen looked at her but didn't smile. Mrs. Evans realized that it didn't make sense to continue this now, so she just waved to the door as a sign that they were free to go and without paying attention to the other people Root went straight to her room and locked the door. 

_Why did you even come here? No one is able to help you._

_No one wants to help you and no one cares._

_Even they would have a better life without you. Just like anyone else._

Root hammered her hands on her head, trying to shut down the voices. She snapped the hairband which she had wrapped around her arm to her wrist until she couldn't stand it anymore. Then she passed out.

She woke up on the bed in her room. She knew it wasn't where she last sat down so she looked around and saw Mrs. Evans in a chair at the end of the bed. She looked further around and when her view fell to her open door she could have sworn to see Sameen looking at her for a second.

"Why is the door open? I'd like to have some privacy." 

"And we want to give you privacy but we can't do that when you're hurting yourself every time you are alone."

"I am not doing that anymore." Root played innocent. 

"Tell that to your arms." 

Now she recognized the bruises which the hairband and herself have caused. She wanted to pull down her sleeves but realized that it didn't matter anymore. They had already seen it there was no reason to hide it anymore.

"You can't expect us to give you privacy when you're still doing that."

Root knew Mars. Evans was right and she couldn't look at her, so she just stared at her open door and this time she clearly saw Sameen walking past her door for the second time. Probably just a coincidence. 

"I'd like to be alone now." Root said and Mrs. Evans sighed. 

"That's exactly what I can't do. And that's why you will get a different room that you'll share with someone. You've already met her and although she might not think so, you two will get along great. You remember Sameen?"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is badbloodwritings and I'll keep you updated there!


End file.
